Wolbach
Lady Wolbach, or simply Wolbach, is a major antagonist from the light novel series, Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!, and the arch-nemesis of the adventurer Megumin. Wolbach was one of the most predominately featured of the eight generals of the Demon King's army, appearing as a supporting character in several parts of the story. She is voiced by Kaida Yūko in the Japanese Dub. Personality Despite being an "evil god" and a general of the Demon King, Wolbach was shown to be of relatively high moral standing. Although she was a Goddess Wolbach didn't talk down to Megumin (who at the time was a young girl) and elicited concern about the young girl's future as she thought Megumin dedicating her life to Explosion would be a waste. Wolbach has also shown herself to be a very courteous and patient person. After being released from the seal she risked being captured by the Crimson Demon Clan for several days just to fulfill Megumin's wish of learning Explosion magic. Although she normally maintained a calm exterior Wolbach did occasionally lose her temper such as when her legitimacy as a Goddess was called into question by Aqua. She also began cracking after her camp was blasted by Explosion for several days. History Background Wolbach was a dark Goddess who presided over the spheres of sloth and violence. Eventually she was defeated by members of the Axis Order, who worship the Goddess of Water Aqua. Wolbach was split into two beings and sealed within a complex sealing stone; one of these beings represented the sloth aspect of Wolbach while the other one represented the aspect of violence and took the form of a huge black beast. The sealing stone was moved to the village of the Crimson Demon Clan, who took the Goddess because they thought the idea of having an evil Goddess locked away in their village sounded cool. Years later a young girl from the Crimson Demon Clan called Megumin accidentally released the seal, setting both aspects of Wolbach free. The aspect of violence immediately attacked Megumin, prompting the aspect of sloth to defend the young girl. After sloth saved Megumin, she sapped violence of most of its energy before resealing it, deciding to come back for it when it was more calm. Wolbach then taught Megumin the spell "Explosion" as thanks and left the Crimson Demon Village behind. The aspect of violence was later unknowingly unsealed by Megumin's younger sister Komekko seven years later. Because violence was so weak after its confrontation with sloth, Komekko was able to best it and bring it home for lunch. However, Megumin, believing it was a common house cat in its weakened form, kept the aspect of violence as her pet/familiar and called it Chomusuke. Travels Eventually, Wolbach joined the army of the Demon King as one of the eight generals who maintain the barrier around his castle. Sometime after Komekko released Chomusuke, Wolbach traveled back to the Crimson Demon Village only to discover that Chomusuke had already been released. Deciding that she needed a break from her travels, Wolbach decided to head to the city of Alcanretia, the city of hot water springs. On her way to the city she met a Crimson Demon girl named Yunyun in a travel carriage. After learning that the girl was seeking adventuring comrades, Wolbach extended an invitation to her, however Yunyun declined after she learned that Wolbach was going to Alcanretia, a city she had history with. The Springs of Alcanretia Wolbach eventually reached Alcanretia and began enjoying a vacation in the luxurious hot-springs. However, another of the Demon King's generals, Hans, was already present in the city. Hans was under orders to corrupt the hot spring supply and bring down the Axis Order which maintained them, however, not wanting to be roped into his mission, Wolbach refused to contribute in anyway. One day while discussing Hans's plan in the mixed baths of the hot-spring, a young adventurer came into the bath. Seeing the arrival of another person, Hans quickly left the scene, leaving Wolbach and the adventurer alone together. After a brief conversation with the adventurer, Wolbach left the hot-springs and Alcanretia, continuing with her adventures. In the anime, the meeting between Wolbach and the young adventurer is a lot shorter, as she is the first one to leave and not Hans. Frontline Springs A few months after the incident in Alcanretia, Wolbach was sent to destroy a strong fortress on the frontlines. She soon became feared by the powerful garrison of the fortress, as she would utilize an effective hit-and-run tactic; this tactic consisted of her using 'Explosion', the most powerful spell, to bombard the walls of the castle, before retreating back into her base camp using 'Teleport'. After sometime on the frontlines, Wolbach decided she needed a break, and so traveled to an inn on the frontlines which had hot springs. Coincidentally, the young adventurer she had met in Alcanretia was also in the mixed baths. Wolbach told the adventurer about her quest to retrieve Chomusuke, and the two soon began listening to each other worries. Wolbach and the young adventurer both felt like they were old friends even though they had only met twice (most likely because the adventurer was close to Chomusuke), and as such Wolbach warned him to stay away from the frontline fortress out of concern for him. Goddess Rivalry , the Goddess of Water.]] A few days after meeting the young adventurer once again, Wolbach was confronted by a group of adventurers on her way to bombard the castle once again. These adventurers were led by the young adventurer, who was immediately surprised after seeing Wolbach. The young adventurer didn't want to fight Wolbach, merely wanting to talk to Wolbach (although this was a diversion so his ally could charge her attack). Wolbach playfully told the adventurer that she would tell him the reason she joined the Demon King's army if he defeated her. After a short conversation between the two, the adventurer's party priest interjected into the conversation, calling Wolbach's legitimacy as a Goddess into question. The obnoxious priestess revealed herself to be Aqua, the Goddess worshiped by the Axis Cult which imprisoned Wolbach long ago. After more verbal sparring Aqua began casting a powerful spell, which forced Wolbach to retreat using Teleport. Past Figures After this incident Wolbach continued her daily bombardments of the fortress, however the walls that she destroyed began miraculously repairing and growing more extravagant day by day. Wolbach eventually grew frustrated by this turn of events, and so went to the fortress to negotiate. Wolbach was greeted by the young adventurer, who explained that Aqua had been rebuilding the walls of the fortress with her skills as a Goddess. As Wolbach grew increasingly frustrated she noticed a cat being held by a Crimson Demon girl. The cat was Chomusuke, who immediately tried to rush to Wolbach, but was restrained by its master. Deciding that she would come back for the cat another day, Wolbach began to cast her teleportation spell before being interrupted by two Crimson Demon girls who wanted to know if she remembered them. The first of them was Yunyun, who she had traveled with in a carriage a few months back, to which she replied yes. The second was Megumin, who had freed Wolbach eight years ago, to which she replied no (a lie) before teleporting away. Counterattack After discovering the location of the other half, Wolbach did some research on the young adventurer and his party. She discovered that the young adventurer was a man by the name of Satou Kazuma, who had led his party to victory against Beldia, Hans, Vanir and Sylvia. His party consisted of the Goddess Aqua, the crusader Darkness, and Megumin. Over the next few days, Kazuma, Megumin and Yunyun performed a series of counterattacks against Wolbach's camp. These counterattacks used the same tactics as Wolbach: having Megumin use Explosion on the camp and teleporting away using Yunyun. Wolbach was eventually able to intercept the group, to whom she claimed vengeance against for the loss of her Demon King General comrades and the men in her camp. She then began chanting her Explosion magic, intending to wipe out the trio of adventurers. However Kazuma threw dynamite at her and teleported away with Yunyun before Wolbach could finish her spell. The Explosion Duel Wolbach was gravely injured by Kazuma's attack, but still managed to make her way to the fortress for a final confrontation. There she was once again confronted by Kazuma with his party standing behind him. Wolbach explained that she needed to absorb Chomusuke soon or Chomusuke would most likely absorb her in her weakened state. Kazuma, however, refused, prompting Wolbach to begin chanting her Explosion Magic. She was then confronted by Megumin, who revealed that she knew Wolbach was lying about not remembering her and thanked her for teaching her Explosion Magic. Just before Wolbach could finish her spell, Megumin blasted Wolbach with her own Explosion magic which she chanted silently. The Explosion magic instantly vaporized Wolbach, who smiled as she perished, presumably happy that Megumin had surpassed her. (Possible) Fate It is heavily implied at several parts of the series that the sloth aspect of Wolbach was actually absorbed by Chomusuke, the aspect of violence. When Wolbach died, Chomusuke, who hadn't grown any bigger in a few months, suddenly had a growth spurt. Furthermore Chomusuke, who previously hated water, started enjoying baths since Wolbach's death, and even chooses to bath with Kazuma like Wolbach did. It has also started hating Aqua a lot more then it did previously, purposely using her clothes as a scratching post just to annoy her. It is believed by Kazuma that when Chomusuke regains enough of its power, she will transform into the complete Wolbach that was separated by the Axis Cult long ago. As such Kazuma does his best to appease Chomusuke, and even worships her occasionally in the hopes that she will regain her true form. Gallery File:Wolbach Alcanretia (LN).jpg|Wolbach in the Alcanretia mixed baths (Light Novel). File:Wolbach and Hans.png|Wolbach talks with Hans in the mixed baths. File:Chomusuke Anime.png|Wolbach's violent aspect, Chomusuke, in the anime. File:Chomusuke bathing.gif|Chomusuke enjoying a bath in the anime. External links *Wolbach at the Konosuba Wiki *Chomusuke at the Konosuba Wiki Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Deities Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Monster Master Category:One-Man Army Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protective Category:Warlords Category:Multi-Beings Category:Archenemy